Confessions of a Moon Demon
by LuckyNekoNinjaMaiden
Summary: Tso Lan has a confession to make to a certain Pokemon that he likes. He tried to resist him at first, but has failed... miserably. Tso Lan Seme /Lucario Uke . Contains yummy yaoi goodness. You are warned.


**"Confessions of a Moon Demon"**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. And I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures. I just own this story. Deal with it! English lyrics at the begining and the end belong to the song 'Under the Darkness' by C. G mix.**_

_**Summary: Tso Lan has a confession to make to a certain Pokemon that he likes. He tried to resist him at first, but has failed... miserably. Tso Lan(Seme)/Lucario(Uke). Contains yummy yaoi goodness. You are warned.**_

_**Warning: furry yiff yaoi.**_

_**Setting: A nice Summer evening in the forest, at a river. Fireflies flying around. The full moon shining bright in the night sky.**_

_Under the darkness, I'll act on impulse I've restricted_

_I wanna be destructed, changing surge of hope into vivid despair_

_Under the darkness, passions burst on me suddenly_

_I don't need regret_

_I'll destroy the plotted future and the present time._

**XXXX**

Lucario dipped his feet into the water as he sighed, relaxed by the calmness of the river. He counted the fireflies that flew around the place as Tso Lan stand there, watching the fireflies as he tilted his head.

"You seem to be in a rather good mood tonight, Lucario." Tso Lan said as he came up to the Pokemon that he is friends with.

"Of course I am, Tso Lan." Lucario said as he looked up at the moon demon and smiled. "Being out here at night when the moon is full helps me relax. It makes me happy when I get to spend it with you."

The jackal, his entire body being bathed in the moonlight, and his delicate smile tantalized Tso Lan. He wants to embraced that Pokemon in his four arms and kissed him with an endless passion. No, that will never happen. Not in a million years. No matter how much Tso Lan wished for that opportunity. He is a demon, and Lucario, an angel.

Lucario pulled the wrapper off of a candy bar, took a bite, and smiled as he enjoy the taste of chocolate. Chocolate is always been his favorite. He only eats chocolate when he's relaxing at the river.

"Want some?" He asked as he reached the candy bar to the moon demon. "Or do you want something else?"

_Oh yes, so very much. _Tso Lan thought to himself. _To taste the chocolate off those precious lips of yours._

But he replied with a shook of his head.

"Are you sure?" Lucario asked as he tilted his head.

"Positive." Tso Lan said as he looked away from the jackal.

"Suit yourself." Lucario said as he took another bite of the chocolate bar, chewing it slowly to savor the taste.

He then sipped from a ice, cold glass of mixed berry juice as he licked his lips and smiled. Tso Lan watched in pure agony as Lucario took another sip of his favorite juice for what seem like forever. The liquid sliding down through the jackal's throat as he swallow it down his elegant neck.

Tso Lan made a small groan before he sit next to his Pokemon friend and said, "No, Lucario, there is something that I want. Something that I desire for a really long time. And I can't hold it back any longer."

Tso Lan took the jackal's face with one of the two hands of his upper arms and pressed his mouth against his.

Lucario flinched as he grab on to the moon demon's lower arms that wrap themselves around his waist, looking up at his demon friend.

Tso Lan closed his red eyes as he crushed his lips against the jackal's and pulled him closer to himself. He knew what kind of expression Lucario has on his face. Eyes widened in shock, face flushed red, utter confusion and disbelief. Lucario did have a secret crush on the moon demon. He just didn't expect a guy like Tso Lan to love him back.

Tso Lan traced Lucario's lips with his snake-like tongue, tasting chocolate and mixed berry juice. He sighed deeply as he blushed a bright shade of blue on his pale blue skin, feeling a really big bulge forming on his purple and red kimono. As soon as Tso Lan broke away to catch his breath, Lucario pushed himself away from the moon demon.

"T-Tso Lan!" The jackal gasped. "Why did you do that?"

"I need you, Lucario." Tso Lan said as he stroked the jackal's face. "I watched you since you were a Riolu. Every night I think dark and dirty thoughts of you. I would kill anyone who try to harm you. I've protected you all these years because I have develop this strange feeling that you call 'love'. I have fallen in love with you."

Lucario blushed a brighter red as he looked up at the moon demon for a while and smile as he grab one of his four hands.

"It's funny, Tso Lan, because I've been feeling the same way about you." The jackal said as he laughed. "I didn't realize that you are capable of loving someone."

He then felt the moon demon's four arms pinned him to the ground. But he didn't fight back. He just kiss the moon demon back when Tso Lan pressed his lips against his, over and over again. The jackal moaned through the kiss as the moon demon invaded his mouth with his tongue, both their tongues dancing together gracefully.

During all this, Tso Lan slowly took off his kimono as he toss it aside, now wearing nothing but purple kimono pants that is lined with red. They finally stop kissing as they panted deeply. Lucario looked in amazement as he blushed a bright red.

The moon demon look really masculine. His four arms look stronger than anything else. Every part of his body is very muscular. He also have rock-hard abs as well. A nice 8-pack. His blue skin sparkle in the moonlight. Lucario almost drooled at the sight of his friend's exposed upper body.

Tso Lan pressed his body on top of Lucario's, rubbing his snake-like tongue all around the jackal's neck before making his way down. He licked the jackal's chest and waist tensely, groaning in pleasure as his tongue explore his friend's body. Lucario arched his back into his touch, moaning softly to the sinful pleasure given by the moon demon. His 11-inch member slowly rise from its sheath as it harden.

"Tso Lan, please." Lucario begged as he spread his legs apart, exposing his swollen length.

Tso Lan wasted no time. He swirled his tongue around the jackal's member, gently rubbing the jackal's ball-sack with his hand. Lucario shudder as he moaned loudly, holding his head back. Tso Lan bobbed his head up and down as his tongue move itself around the jackal's length, making the jackal moaned and groaned in ecstasy.

"...ah... oh... ah... oh... T-Tso Lan..." Lucario panted through moans and groans as he ran a paw through the moon demon's long, raven hair. "...ah... O-oooooooooooooooooooooooh... ah... Tso Lan... ah... oh... ah... Tso Lan... oh..."

Tso Lan removed his mouth from the jackal's harden member as he took hold of it and pumped it smoothly, sucking on the jackal's neck as he traced it with his tongue. One of the moon demon's other hands massage the jackal's ball-sack. Second one stroking the jackal's chest and waist. Third and final one rubbing the jackal's thigh. Lucario moaned louder and louder as he shook uncontrolably to the moon demon's multiple touches, growing closer to his climax.

_Please, my dear Lucario, cum for me. _Tso Lan thought as he bite the jackal's neck a little. Not enough to draw blood. Just enough to make a mark on the neck.

This was too much for Lucario to handle.

"...Tso Lan..." The jackal gasped as he finally came.

He flip back as he breathe heavily, extremely high from the orgasm.

Tso rubbed the sticky substance off his hand before he noticed the shape that his Pokemon friend is in and asked with concern, "Are you alright, Lucario?"

Without warning, Lucario pounced on his demon friend as he kissed him passionately, pushing him to the ground. Now the jackal is on top of the moon demon. He lay butterfly kisses on his neck and down his chest as he stroked every ab that demon has. He looked at one of the demon's dark blue harden nipples and went down to lick it before sucking it. Tso Lan made a soft groan to the jackal touch. Lucario chuckled as he went to sucking on the other nipple while pinching the one he used to suck. Tso Lan moaned as he felt his member became more and more harden.

Lucario went lower to the moon demon's waist and licked it up and down, causing him to moaned loudly as he arched his back. He then went under his waist and slid his kimono pants off as he toss it aside. Tso Lan's 24.5-inch member was risen from some black hair. Lucario looked his lips as he stared at the demon's erection. He then grab hold of it as he began stroking it. Tso Lan tried his best to hold back a moan and a groan, but the jackal wouldn't allow it. He started licking up and down on the moon demon's swollen length as he gently squeezed one of his balls. It caused Tso Lan to shudder in blissful pleasure. Lucario went up to swirl his tongue around the head of the moon demon's member, tasting pre-cum that kept oozing out.

He then started sucking about half of the moon demon's length into his mouth as he bobbed his head up and down. He sometimes take a break from sucking as he jack the demon off before he went back to what he was doing. Tso Lan was overwhelmed by pain mixed with pleasure. He grabbed the jackal's head with both hands and started bucking his hips back and forth at an incredible pace. Lucario started to choke a bit, which caused the moon demon to stop immediately.

"My apologies, Lucario." Tso Lan said as he sit up and hold the jackal in his four arms. "I lost all control of myself."

"You did taste really good, Tso Lan." Lucario said as he smiled, nuzzling his nose against the demon's neck affectionately.

"Well then, may I?" The moon demon asked the jackal.

Lucario didn't know what the demon wanted at first. But soon figure out the answer and nodded a 'yes'.

Tso Lan stood up on his knees and lift the jackal up as he lower him on his still-harden member. He slowly entered him as Lucario cringed in pain. The jackal was both in heaven and hell. His demon friend was a bit too big. And it hurt when his walls loosen. But he was able to adjust to the moon demon's 24.5-inch dick.

He started moving up and down as he moaned and groaned endlessly. Tso Lan moved his hips back and forth to speed up the process. Lucario kept on screaming in ecstasy as he rode the demon's monster-sized cock, having his 'sweet spot' being hit again and again with every bounce. Tso Lan wrapped his lower arms around the jackal's waist to keep his Pokemon friend balance. The harder he thurst into the jackal, the more loud Lucario's ecstastic moans get. The jackal's 11-inch grew harder and harder by each minute. Tso Lan reached down to pump it in time with his thursts and the jackal's bouncing.

Both the moon demon's and the jackal's moans grew louder than before as they grew closer and closer to their climax.

"...Tso Lan... ah... I'm close... oh... S-soooooooooooooooo close... ah... oh... ah..." Lucario panted through moans and groans.

"...so am I... L-Lucario... ah... let's cum... together..." That's all Tso Lan could say before Lucario pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss, their tongues wrestling with each other.

That kiss pulled both of them over the edge. Lucario held his head back as he screamed loudly, cumming all over both his and the moon demon's waist. It wasn't long til Tso Lan explode his seed into the jackal after a few final thursts. He fell backwards on the ground as he tried to catch his breath, sweaty and worn-out from that massive orgasm. Lucario pulled himself off of the moon demon's soften as he laid down on top of him with a deep sigh, tons of cum oozing out of his entrance.

Both of them kissed each other tenderly before saying three special words 'I love you' and falling asleep in each others arms, their bodies being bathed in the moonlight as fireflies flew around the place.

**XXXX**

_Under the darkness, I'll act on impulse I've restricted_

_I wanna be destructed, changing surge of hope into vivid despair_

_Under the darkness, passions burst on me suddenly_

_I don't need any regret_

_I'll destroy the plotted future and the present time._

**XXXX**

The End.

_Isn't Tso Lan and Lucario cute together? :D I deeply admire Tso Lan , and Lucario is my most favorite pokemon ever! I thought I might bring them both together on this story. ;) Leave a review to tell me if you like it, love it, or hate it. I also write oneshots for Power Rangers, Super Sentai, and Pokemon as well. Feel to check them out if you want. See ya! "Meow!" X3_


End file.
